Hello Mr Gold, How are You?
by BountyRai
Summary: Belle is a waitress in the real world where Mr. Gold  Rumple  takes a special interest in her. Belle wants to help out her friend Ruby by taking back something that Mr. Gold has and is forced to make a special deal with Mr. Gold. Very mature themes
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First off, I own nothing 'Once Upon a time'. This is in the real world before Belle went missing but after crap went down in the fairy tale world. Belle is Belle, and she remembers nothing of her fairy tale land. Rumplestiltskin remembers everything, but has to be careful of course. Please enjoy this, and yes its rated M for mature themes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Mr. Gold, How are You?<strong>

"Hi, how are you?" Mr. Gold furrowed his eyebrow as he stopped reading an article on stocks. The newspaper blocked his view of the whole diner. He slowly glanced over the corner to see a young girl with brown hair and red lips peering at him with her best "hello". She seemed nervous as she played with her pen in one hand. "Is there, um, something…I can get you?" She seemed eager to please. He pulled the corner of the paper back so that her view was blocked of him.

"Where's Ruby? She usually gets my order." His voice was even, yet annoyed. There was a brief awkward moment of silence.

"Um…Ruby is working another section? I'm…Belle? I can help you?"

"You don't sound very certain." He pulled the corner down to glare at her. He could see she was very uncomfortable as she was looking past him, a little upset and confused.

"Its…my first day. I'm sorry. What does she usually get you?" She said trying to save face. She stared straight at her pad biting her lip.

"It's the same every morning. You could go ask her and leave me alone, deary." He put the paper down on the booth as she smiled fakely.

"Oh…of course. I'll…just go." She turned around and breathed in deeply sensing the tension of what a nightmare the encounter was. Some customers just didn't know how to be anything but monsters. She approached Ruby at the counter and opened her mouth to explain but Ruby beat her to it.

"Oh are you serious, Belle? That's Mr. Gold. I forgot to warn you about _him._"

"What does he want? For breakfast?"

"Oh, god. Sit down honey. There's a whole script he makes you recite before you can even get the damn breakfast. It's like he enjoys making you look stupid." Ruby rolled her eyes as she poured another cup of coffee for a cheery looking man staring at her skirt.

"Okay?" Belle grimaced.

"Yeah, first you go up to him and say…" She grabbed Belle's arm and pulled her towards Mr. Gold, but not before shoving a pot of decaff in Belle's hand. Ruby stood in front of Mr. Gold. He didn't move the paper. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Good morning Mr. Gold. How are you today?" Ruby said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Good morning, Ruby. I'm fine, thank you." The paper didn't move. Ruby touched Belle by running her shoulder into her.

"Would you like regular or decaff today, Mr. Gold?" At the sound of her question Mr. Gold finally folded the paper and smiled at Ruby, ignoring Belle. "Regular please." Ruby bent over and filled his cup then dragged Belle to the counter.

"He wants toast with butter, two eggs scrambled, and about a cup of hash browns. No more, no less. He requires a coffee refill 10 minutes in. Oh, and don't deviate from the script either. I once on Halloween asked him if he wanted 'regular or poison' and he didn't leave me a tip for a solid month. Besides that, I'm sorry new girl but he's in your section now. Enjoy that." Ruby moved off as Belle's heart visibly sunk.

She saw Ruby take care of Mr. Gold's coffee needs and he had finally left.

"I got him today but seriously- he's practically owns this town. You should be careful around him."

"What does he do?" Belle pulled her brown hair up the side of her face and pinned it back.

"He owns a pawn shop up the street. It has anything of value this town has left. You know, valuables given to him in exchange for payment…" Ruby's eyes trailed off. Belle furrowed her eyebrow.

"Does he have something of yours?" Belle inquired carefully.

"Yeah. A gold necklace. My mom gave me before she died. I gave it up for my grandmother. She got really ill last year…and we needed money for the treatments…"Ruby walked off not wanting to talk about it. She left Belle by herself holding the decaff pot.

* * *

><p>"Um…Good morning Mr. Gold. H-how are you today?" Belle smiled not wanting to make a mistake. It seemed that Mr. Gold had a good habit of reading the paper and blocking out the rest of the world. Belle held the two pots of coffee confidently while standing in front of him waiting for him to reply. After a good 5 seconds, none came.<p>

"Miss..Mister Gold? Good morning?" Belle said uncertainly her confidence quickly melting. She was already messing this up. Urgh. He didn't seem to acknowledge her at all as he turned a page.

"I..I'll just-"

"I would tell you that I was fine, but I don't exactly remember you telling me your name." Mr. Gold impatiently quipped.

"Oh, it's well, it's Belle." She smiled again faking it. Glancing at the counter, Ruby gave her a big thumbs up of encouragement.

"Well?...Do it again." Mr. Gold let the words roll off his tongue. "Start over."

"Start…over?" Belle half laughed at the absurdity.

Mr. Gold snarled and she was immediately sorry. She could feel his eyes burn through her and the paper. "Start. Over. Now."

She glanced at the counter again and saw Ruby give her a worried 'you-better-f'in-do-it' face.

Belle stuttered when she was nervous. It was embarrassing and it was uncontrollable. She tried to take deep breathes to control it.

"Good morning, M-mr. Gold. How are you?" She said closing her eyes as speaking as evenly as she could. She was secretly proud that she only stuttered a little. To her extreme delight he answered her back.

"Fine, _Belle_, thank you."

"Would you like regular or decaff?" the smile returned to her voice as this became easier.

"Decaff today." He folded the paper and his hands as he looked straight at her. Belle didn't want to meet his gaze as she filled the cup with the correct pot. As she bent over he leaned slightly in.

_Oh my god…is he…smelling me?_

She pulled back and smiled. "I'll be back to refill your cup later…" She said being a little cheesey and informative. He nodded and glanced at his paper dismissing her. Belle turned on her heel and walked towards Ruby who mouthed _Oh-my-god_.

"What? What is it?" Belle skipped towards Ruby out of earshot.

"You had better be extra careful, Belle. I really don't like the way he looks at you. Like a piece of meat. Like a piece of greasy marinated meat. Did you see him get close to you? He was like, sniffing you!" Ruby muttered in hushed earnestness.

"Shhhhesshhhh he'll hear you!" Belle took Ruby's hand. Ruby got close to Belle and breathed in deeply.

"Well in his defense you do smell good. Tomorrow smear shit on yourself so he won't act so…" Ruby made a throw up sound. "Interested."

"Come on Ruby stop fooling around!" The cook shouted from the kitchen. "Order up, Belle!"

Belle picked up Mr. Gold's plate and hesitated moving forward. She finally got her legs to move slowly towards the table. He sat there, sipping casually looking at nothing in particular. She pushed the food in front of him and he dug in without a glance or a word.

* * *

><p>The rain was beginning to pour a little heavier. The strangeness of the rain was amplified by the heat of summer. Belle was suddenly remorseful that she had worn a white dress as she approached the shop. She needed to be quick, work was in an hour. She shivered as the rain began to soak her through dripping down her hair. There was no cover in sight except the slight curve of the porch in front of the shop window. She skipped quickly up to the spot.<p>

"…Miss…Belle? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Mr. Gold limped up to the stair alarming Belle. She turned around sharply and saw him stare at her chest. She immediately became self-aware of how see through her dress was. Her bra was greeting him warmly. She gasped as she pulled the top from her body. His gaze met hers. "Shall we go in?"

Belle opened her eyes widely as she saw the many wonders of the little shop. It was like a collection of exotic treasure that had made its way in one room.

"It must be important to you if you are willing to walk in the rain to get here. What is it that you're looking for?"

"Do you have any…necklaces?" Belle said simply looking at a case in the distance. She sensed a sudden warmth behind her as two hands hit her shoulders.

"Over there. Most of them." He breathed quietly. Then pointed straight ahead, releasing her left shoulder. She moved away from him and shivered.

_This is getting…uncomfortable. Come on Ruby which one._

In the darkness she peered past each trinket. Some of them had diamonds and jewels as big as quarters. There was a glass slipper in the case too. Then she saw it, a golden locket. It had a big R on it. It had to be.

"How much is this one? This gold locket?" Belle put her head up as though she was from old money. He laughed showing all his teeth. She felt a little foolish knowing she wasn't fooling anyone.

"That, my dear, is a very special necklace. It sells for 800 dollars. But…for you…I suppose we can strike a deal."

"A deal?"

"Sure. 400 dollars and it's yours."

"That's…not a very good deal for you, Mr. Gold." Belle looked at him skeptically as he went behind the counter and picked up the locket. He quickly removed the price tag on it.

"Let's just say…I have my reasons. Should I wrap it up for you?"

Belle shifted uncomfortably. "Well I was sort of only looking today..."

"Oh, I see." He laughed and put the necklace back. She felt even more foolish. "Should I at least put it aside for you? Maybe tomorrow?" He knew that she was too poor to purchase something so expensive. He was enjoying mocking her.

"I…um…will come back…" Belle laughed nervously. "..soon…"

"I'm sure you will. Until then it will be here for you." Mr. Gold laid the locket down and locked the case. "Is there anything else I can show you? Perhaps an umbrella?"

Belle laughed and walked backwards towards the door. "I have to go to work. Thank you for letting me see your wares…"

"Anytime Miss Belle." He nodded as she swiftly made her way out the door dreading her work day.

* * *

><p>"You ACTUALLY walked in that place? Jeez Belle! Do you not hear what goes on in there?" Ruby set down her pot of coffee on the counter.<p>

"Ruby? I need a refill-" a customer shouted across the restaurant.

"Come on Merv you've had 5 cups already you're just trying to look down my shirt!" Ruby dismissed him. Merv put down his hand and went back to his sandwich.

"I don't know, it wasn't creepy or anything. Just a lot of old stuff…besides I had the morning off." Belle wiped off a portion of the counter.

"Belle. This is Mr. Gold. He is not a nice man. He's killed, extorted, and I'm pretty sure has done other things in that crazy place he calls home. Don't go back there again- I'm saying this as your friend." Ruby grabbed Belle's arms and shook her a little. Belle could see the concerned look in her eyes. "Promise me. Please."

"Okay…I promise. But I only went for you. I wanted to see…see if your locket was still there. If I could get it back." Belle felt a little sheepish admitting why she was there. Ruby's face flushed of all color.

"Well…was it there?" Ruby didn't let go of Belle.

"Yeah. He wanted 400 dollars for it."

"He wanted _how much?_" Ruby pulled Belle to the side.

"I didn't have that kind of money. I mean I make so little and after rent I'm lucky to get 60 dollars a week…"

"That BASTARD!" Ruby cursed the ceiling. "I could only get him down to 1500 dollars. What the hell did you do to get that kind of price?"

"What?" Belle said shocked

"Yeah! He said that if it were anyone else he'd ask 2000. That he was giving me a 'discount' because it used to be mine. You can add 'liar' to that list of things he is-"

"Shhhh Ruby he's coming back in!"

Sure enough, Mr. Gold pulled on the door as the bell rattled for attention. He made his way slowly through the aisle leaning on his cane. Belle and Ruby in unison couldn't help but stare. It didn't appear that he was paying attention as he slid into his usual booth.

"Belle!" Ruby whispered breaking her glance. "You have to get that necklace. I'm sorry I'm sure I'm confusing you but- he's never- I mean- It's just so important-"

"You don't have to explain Ruby. I can be brave for you." She smiled and Ruby hugged her. Upon releasing her she had a pained expression on her face.

"Belle I'm sorry but I'm fresh out of money. I've been helping Gran all year and…well we're just above water at this point…" Ruby trailed off again.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'll save what I can. I will get it back for you. You can owe me." She smiled.

"Excuse me-"

"Shut up Merv I'm coming you old coot!" Ruby winked at Belle.

Belle stepped out from behind the counter and observed her new customer. Mr. Gold was reading a menu.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gold…I don't know what to ask you for lunch…" She started. Mr. Gold looked at her with a strange expression.

"How about, can I take your order?"

She reddened. She didn't want to but could feel the heat up her neck. "Of course…what would you like?"

"How about a Reuben sandwich."

"Okay." She turned around after scribbling on the pad and made her way towards the kitchen.

"You didn't ask me if I wanted a drink. Not very good at this, are we?" Mr. Gold said after her. She turned around again faking a smile.

"Had a busy day. My mind is…on other things."

"With carelessness like yours you'll never save enough pennies for your locket, Miss Belle." Mr. Gold smiled just as fake as her. Her heart sank.

"I'm…sorry?" She didn't know what else to say.

"What did you really want at my shop this morning?"

"I…don't understand." Belle furrowed her brow taking a step back.

"You come to my shop half naked by yourself soaking wet waiting for me." He got up from the booth and stood in front of her. She felt chills down her spine as his dark eyes bore into hers. She felt powerless to turn away as her notepad was plastered to her heart. The restaurant seemed to get eerily quiet. "You have no money. Nothing of value to sell…why were you there?" He whispered urgently.

"I…I just wanted…"

"Yes?" He at last broke his gaze and looked her up and down sizing her up.

"…Ruby's locket." She breathed sounding a little more desperate than she wanted.

"Is that all you want?" He probed.

"Yes!" Belle responded astonished. Just then, Ruby ran herself into Belle knocking her to the floor. French fries spilled all over Belle as Ruby profusely apologized.

"Jeez Merv! If you weren't so damn sexy I wouldn't be distracted enough to run into Belle!" Ruby said spouting desperately. Merv pushed back his hair looking particularly proud of himself.

Mr. Gold grunted annoyed as he grabbed a French fry out of jacket. Ruby helped up Belle. "I am so sorry Mr. Gold! I was just not looking where I was going at all. Here Belle I'll take you in the back to get rid of that ketchup and you can put in Mr. Gold's order-"

"There will be no need, I was on my way out." Mr. Gold gnashed his teeth and stumbled out of the way. The whole restaurant laughed and went to its jovial atmosphere again.

"Belle you looked like you were hypnotized or something. He was grossly close to you. I hope you're not mad." Ruby wiped off another French fry from Belles uniform.

"No, I'm not mad. I think he thinks I'm into him…or something."

"Ew are you serious? Dear god Merv I was only joking put your shirt back on!"

"I just sent him the wrong signals I suppose."

"Well do yourself a favor and give him the right signals. The last thing you need is Mr. Gold playing grabass with you here. Well you know, after you get the necklace."

"Thanks Ruby." Belle rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." Ruby sighed.

"He left in a hurry. I think…I really upset him." Belle gave Ruby a distressed face.

"Be careful." Was Ruby's only advice before she stepped away.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Mr. Gold. How are you today?" Belle said out loud uncertain. After the French fry accident she hadn't seen Mr. Gold for a solid week and a half.<p>

"I'm fine." The newspaper didn't flinch, not even in the breeze.

"Would you like regular or decaff?"

"Regular."

She poured the cup of coffee. No movement. No sign of even caring. This was really a train wreck. Belle sat up and waited for a response of some kind. "I'll just go get your food then." She said out loud.

"You do that."

Ruby rolled her eyes as Belle walked towards her with the two pots. "And I was _so hoping _he would never come back. Wouldn't that make this place magic."

Belle grinned. "Do you still think he's mad?"

"I hope not. Teasing me about my necklace would be terrible luck. You should ask him if it's still for sale."

"What? He won't barely say two words to me!"

"Well he smelled you all doggie-like, doesn't that make you like, claimed or something?"

"Ruby. Seriously?"

"Pleasssse Belle. Just try to bring it up? Together we have 200 dollars saved. That's halfway. Just mention it to him." Ruby gave her biggest frown and let her lower lip expose.

"If I didn't love you so much you'd be screwed."

"Yayyy!" Ruby beat a couple victory fists in the air before she pushed Belle onto the floor with Mr. Gold's food. Belle sighed trying to wipe the smile off her face.

The walk to Mr. Gold's booth was longer than she remembered. She set the food down in front of his paper shield.

"I-I have…some money…" Belle started shyly. She paused. He didn't move or speak. "to buy…to buy…the…um.."

"Fascinating. Can you go away please? I'd really like to eat in peace." Mr. Gold pushed the paper down to reveal a stony annoyed expression. Belle stood awkwardly with her mouth half open. She was determined to finish.

"To buy Ruby's locket. I have 200 dollars. I was wondering…"

"It's not really Ruby's locket is it?"

"Ex…excuse me?"

"You keep saying 'Ruby's locket'. It's not her locket if it's not in her possession now is it?" Mr. Gold's eyes were full of malice as much as his words were. She broke away not wanting to look at him.

"It's…well I just wanted to let you know…"

"Let me know that you can't afford it? I pretty much assumed that, deary. No need to broadcast your poverty. You're just a stupid silly waitress."

"I…I didn't…" Her eyes started to fill with tears. She was angry at herself for not being stronger.

He pushed up the paper so that it covered his face again. "If you want the locket you have to come get it by tonight. I have another buyer. 1000 dollars."

"Please Mr. Gold I don't have that kind of money-" Belle could feel hot tears running down her face.

"I know- see you already told me. So I'm confused why you're still here." He pulled down the paper. There was no love in his face, it was as though it was contorted into a totally different man.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you." Belle turned on her heel and walked towards Ruby.

Ruby wiped away Belles tears in the back room. "I'm so sorry Ruby! I didn't mean to cry. He called me stupid and silly and I just couldn't help myself."

"It's okay…I never thought I'd see that locket anyway. At least you tried. At least you were…my friend." Ruby hugged Belle and kissed her on the forehead. "Belle, maybe we can think of a plan…"

Belle sniffed as she tried to clean herself up. "Like what? He has a buyer tonight…Ruby 1000 dollars is a lot of money."

"Mr. Gold…he makes a lot of his money from…deals." Ruby didn't look at Belle as she turned around.

"Well why haven't you done one to get the necklace back sooner?" Belle asked as she touched her shoulder.

"Mr. Gold doesn't do more than one deal per person. I already owe him." Ruby half smiled. "Belle…can I ask you something? Ever since you've got here it's like you needed that necklace more than I do. Why are you trying so hard? Why are you doing this for me?"

Belle didn't say anything. She had thought the answer was so simple, as though she had always known. "I…don't know. It's like I'm compelled to do it. It's like I have to do it…I have to go to him. I just can't explain it…"

"RUBY get your LITTLE ASS over here!" The cook yelled.

"I'm COMING!" Ruby rolled her eyes annoyed. "Get cleaned up Belle. We'll think of something. Maybe we can get the name of the buyer."

Belle shook herself out of a trance. "Huh? Oh…yeah…" She wiped her face and smiled. Walking out after Ruby she glanced in the booth and saw that Mr. Gold had gone. There was no tip.

"That cheap bastard." Ruby shook her head at the empty table.

"Hey Ruby? Look…over there…tell me what you see?" Belle walked over to Merv's table. There was 800 dollars sitting on the table.

"Oh my GOD!" Ruby picked up the money. "And to think that I yelled at him all those times he stared at my tits! Jeez I hope he's not expecting more." A note fell out between the one hundred dollar bills. "Hm? That's weird. From your fairy god-father. What the hell?"

"Guess someone is really looking out for you." Belle said in disbelief.

"Do you know what this means?" Ruby said grabbing Belle and twirling her in her arms. "We can get my necklace back! Quick! Call up Mr. Gold and tell him you're coming!"

* * *

><p>Ruby wouldn't shut up all day. The diner let Belle go early since Ruby took her shift. Belle was extra careful to put all the money in an envelope and leave it in her jacket. Before heading out towards the pawn shop Belle picked up the phone to call a scribbled number.<p>

"Mr. Gold speaking." The voice said coldly.

"Mr. Gold? It's Belle…you know, from the diner?"

"…"

"I was phoning you to let you know that I'm coming to get the necklace. I do have 1000 dollars after all."

"…how convenient. What time will you be here? I don't like to be kept waiting."

Belle looked at the clock in the corner. "A half hour? I have to walk…"

"Did you eat?"

"Uh…I haven't?" _What a strange question…_

"I close my doors in 40 minutes. Don't be late."

"Thank-" the other end hung up. Belle shrugged as she put the receiver back.

Ruby hugged Belle. "Be careful. And thank you, thank you ,thank you!"

"I'll be fine." Belle waved before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold lit a couple candles. He placed a whole glazed chicken in the middle of the table. He checked himself out in the mirror smoothing back his hair. "You look good. She'll like this." He edged toward the end of his seat impatiently. He looked at the grandfather clock. It seemed to take forever for the clocks hands to go around once. 10 minutes until she would be here. He walked around the store touching things impatiently. The necklace that he had promised to her was wrapped in a heart shaped box. 5 minutes. Leaning on an antique couch he closed his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Belle felt herself shiver ferociously. It got unusually dark. The way to the pawn shop wasn't a long one, just a strange one. You had to go through a stretch of woods to get there and the path was a little worn. She had been there before so she wasn't too afraid.<p>

"It is dark…" She said out loud looking straight into the sky's stars. Grass tussled in front of her, and whatever was in it sounded large. She stopped walking and felt her heart beating. "Who's that?" She said her eyes darting back and forth desperately looking for whatever made the noise.

"You know walking by yourself is dangerous…" A playful growl spoke lowly from the woods. Belle started shaking.

"Please…I am seeing someone and it's really important…"

"I don't care about your appointments…but I do smell some fresh money on you…money that doesn't belong to you…"

Belle ran the direction of the woods, she could see the light of the pawn shop a mile away but couldn't seem to get the lead out of her bones. She felt herself get knocked to the ground as something hard hit her head and saw with lack of a better word, stars. She let out a shriek and a desperate cry for help until whatever was chasing her got on top of her and punched her in the face. Feeling the blood from under her eye and lip, she began to black out.

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold felt warm rays of light touch his eyes. Annoyed, he jolted himself awake. His eyes were blurry and he took his time getting his footing. He looked at the clock. "8:30am?" He looked around him. Chicken was still out, the wax from the candles had melted into the table. He felt an overbearing sense of anger engulf him. Without warning he picked up random objects from his shop and hurled it to the wall, after five minutes he picked up the heart shaped box and held it in his hands. He grabbed his coat and was out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Please, please don't tell him I'm here." Belle begged Ruby in the back room.<p>

"Belle, you were attacked. I won't let anything else happen to you. After my shift we are going straight to the police. And please stay back here until I can get some makeup on that huge black eye of yours." Ruby pushed the hair away from Belle's face and wiped away a tear.

"I'm so sorry I lost the money-"

"Belle, once again, you were a_ttacked._ The money doesn't matter. I only care about you right now. Now stay back here I think I see him. And he looks funny, like he's in a hurry and his clothes are all wrinkled." Ruby walked out of the back room and picked up both pots of coffee.

"Good morning Mr. Gold, how-"

"Shut up, Ruby. Where's Belle?"

"She's sick. Not coming in today."

"Really? Then why is her jacket hanging up?" Mr. Gold snarled pointing at the dirty jacket.

"She's busy then. As I was _saying_ how are you?"

"Get her out here or I need not remind you what could happen to you and dear old gran." Mr. Gold picked up his paper shaking in anger while putting it up to his face. Ruby's face went pure white as she turned around with the coffee pots.

"Belle…I'm so sorry…but he knows you're here."

"Wh-what?" Belle panicked.

"He threated to hurt my gran, Belle. If you didn't go out there." Ruby swallowed hard, handing her the pots eagerly. "Please…"

"O-okay…" Belle looked one more time in the mirror and tried to cover as much of her face with her hair. It was a terrible effort. She licked her split lip softly and walked towards the man with the paper. The pots of coffee felt like 100 pound weights. Her mouth went dry.

"G-good…good…good morning." She closed her eyes. She knew it was the only way she could do this.

"Shut up. Do you have any idea what kind of a man I am? Not only am I a very busy man, I'm a _dangerous_ man. You have made a fool of me, you've kept me waiting, and you have awaked the monster in me. Now say it again. And say it without stuttering. Until you get it right. Treat me with the respect I have earned." He didn't glance once through the paper.

She took a deep breath trying to steady herself. "Good m-morning-"

"Wrong. Again."

"Good morning m-Mr."

"At least you're getting better at this. AGAIN."

"G-good morning-"

"Never mind, looks like we'll be here all day. AGAIN."

Belle cried, her voice got higher. "Good morning, Mr. G-gold."

"AGAIN!"

"Good…good…"

"Stupid girl! AGAIN!"

Mr. Gold threw the paper across the booth. Belle jumped although she was careful not to spill the coffee pots. He looked murderously angry at her. Suddenly he stopped, the hate draining out of him. He looked confused, then angry again. Belle didn't move, she just held the two pots as she felt tears go down her face. "Put those down." Mr. Gold gestured to the coffee his voice more urgent than angry. "Put those down please, now." She did as she was told but was careful not to look at him. She stared at the booth behind him. He got up from the booth and reached towards her.

In one quick movement he put his hand on her neck and used the other to brush away hair from her face. He tightened his jaw as he looked at the damage on her face. She felt the need to say something, anything.

"I..was…I-I was attacked?" She tried to explain but she couldn't find the words. He held her face gently as she felt him observe her and move her chin to look at everything.

"Last night?" He barely mumbled through his tightened jaw.

"Y-yes…" She breathed.

"On…the way over." He put two and two together.

She didn't say anything but let a tear drop on his hand. Without warning he let go of her and grabbed his things. She didn't do anything to stop him as he limped out the door.

* * *

><p>"Wow that was scary. I don't think I've ever seen him so angry." Ruby blotted Belle's black eye with makeup.<p>

"Yeah…" Belle trailed off. "He looked at my face."

"I saw. It was like he was studying you. Creepy." Ruby frowned. "Where do you think he went?

"I don't know…he didn't really say anything." Belle didn't feel like talking.

"You know you should go home." Ruby looked at Belles face convinced her powers of makeup wasn't enough.

"I can't afford to." Belle smiled sweetly.

"Belle. I-" Ruby started to speak but stopped herself. "Oh man…he came back…" Ruby looked out the side door and saw Mr. Gold go back to his booth. "He's gonna be pissed, his food is cold by now."

Belles heart sank.

"You don't have to go out there, Belle. You already did." Ruby said rubbing her arm reassuringly.

"It's okay, Ruby. He knows I'm here." Belle got up from the chair and put her best face forward, or what she could have mustered.

Mr. Gold starred at her walking the whole way over.

"Good morning-"

"You don't have to do that, not today deary." He said very gently. Belle was shocked how different he could be. It was as though he were two people. "Please sit down. I want to talk to you."

Belle sat down across from him and shifted uncomfortably in the leather booth. She stared at a fork in front of her.

"I'm not punishing you, I just want to talk to you. You can look at me."

"Oh." Belle glanced into his kind face and half smiled. "Sorry."

"I have something that belongs to you. But I want to make a deal with you." Mr. Gold grabbed a box out of his pocket and set it on the table. Belle looked at it and opened her mouth in shock as she realized it was the locket.

"I don't have any money-"

"I don't need money. Money is nothing to me." Mr. Gold interrupted her as he pushed it towards her.

"Well…what is it that you want?" Belle grabbed the box carefully and opened it. She saw the gold chain glitter in the light.

"I want to add one more thing to your morning routine." Mr. Gold rubbed the fork in front of him. "Do we have a deal?"

"What is it?" Belle brought the necklace close to her heart, making sure it was all hers.

"You will kiss me on the mouth before you get my order." He said it very easily, as though he was asking her to get him napkins. "Everyday. For every dollar you couldn't give me."

Belle felt a wave of shock go through her body. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Do we have a deal?" His eyes once again pierced through hers. She nodded her head yes. "You have to say yes out loud, love. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. I-I think I can do that."

"Then it's settled. You may begin now."

"N-now?"

"Yes. Now." Mr. Gold sat back in his booth and folded his hands patiently. Belle got up from the booth and bent over to get in close. He put a gentle hand her jaw, cradling her face. Her lips met his as he kissed her tenderly for a couple moments then let go. Belle heard Ruby gasp. Mr. Gold sat back in the booth and started to sip his coffee as Belle straightened her body to deliver his order.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I've want to make this a continuing story. So here ya go, you convinced me haha! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"It could have been a lot worse, Ruby. You don't have to make that face." Belle washed her hands in the back sink as Ruby scrunched her nose. Ruby had stood starring at Belle's morning ritual behind the glass and felt the need to critique.<p>

"He's just sitting there eating his toast all _pleased_ with himself." Ruby looked through the glass peering at Mr. Gold. "But…It was a very selfless thing to do. And I do owe you one. Really, you don't know what this means to me." Ruby looked at the locket lovingly while touching her neck.

"What are friends for?"

"You know what this means though right? 1000 kisses? I mean who thinks of that shit? That's like three years of swapping spit with Mr. Gimp Leg." Ruby laughed playfully.

"So are you going to the Harvest Festival tomorrow?" Belle wiped her hands on a dish towel changing the subject.

"Oh…that's near the woods edge. I don't really venture that far. Not my thing." Ruby's playful tone turned monochrome.

"Why not?"

"You know you better refill Mr. Creepy Kiss's coffee before he stalks you down." Ruby shoved Belle out the door as she followed after her.

Without a word Belle leaned over Mr. Gold's cup and filled it carefully. Belle looked up to the door as a brand new face came in.

He had to be in his early 30's or late 20's. His jaw was strong, his build was statuesque, and his hair was dark. He immediately got the attention of the room as he waltzed over in a booth behind Mr. Gold. He gave Belle a slight smile and a nod. Belle smiled back.

"Oh man isn't he _gorgeous?_" Ruby came up to Belle behind her whispering. Mr. Gold looked up from his paper slowly. The two girls stood mid tracks in front of Mr. Gold.

"Who is t_hat_?" Belle whispered back careful to not alert the stranger.

"Only the_ finest _piece of ass in Storybrook. His name is Gaston. He was engaged last year but it didn't work out. Really depressed him, haven't seen him in a while. Poor guy, guess that means he's single." Belle looked at Ruby, who didn't look sorry at all and in turn had an expression of a cat who caught a canary.

Belle smiled at Ruby's shamelessness.

"He's in your section, you lucky bitch!" Ruby laughed as she stormed off towards the kitchen.

Belle walked towards the stranger. He grinned as she approached.

"That's quite an eye you have there. Weren't fighting over a man, I hope." He rubbed his unshaven face.

"Nothing that exciting, I'm afraid." Belle shook her head and starred at her pad. "Is there something I can get you?"

"Gaston." He held out his hand as he flashed his pearly whites. Belle gave him her hand as he gently kissed it.

"Wow, what a prince charming you-" A loud crash hit the floor as glass and ice sprayed her leg. Water instantly puddled around her shoe.

"You should probably get that, deary. _Before_ _someone gets_ _hurt_." Mr. Gold's cold even voice echoed from behind the booth divider.

"Excuse me, Gaston." Belle smiled apologetically as she walked towards the kitchen to grab a broom. Ruby met her in there.

"Seriously what perfume do you wear? Because lately men are super into you!"

"Where's the broom, Ruby?"

"Come on ding-dong, I saw Mr. Gold practically throw the glass on the floor with his nostrils flaring. I swear he gets a boner every time he ruins a life."

"I was just talking to him…"

"Gaston kissed your hand. That only happens in fairytales, sweetie."

"My life is not a fairytale." Belle grinned secretly pleased with herself as she located the dustpan above the sink.

Belle pushed the back door open and looked at Gaston's booth. Strangely, he had left. She sighed in disappointment. Looking to her right she noticed Mr. Gold had gone too. Before sweeping the glass, she picked up the change from Mr. Gold's table. "Two dollars?" Moaning, she pocketed the money and hoped tomorrow would be better.

* * *

><p>"Belle!" A warm voice called after her on her way to the kitchen for the morning shift. Rushing through the door she was a little late. "It's Belle, right?" She turned around to look in the booth and saw Gaston grinning ear to ear. "At least…that's what Ruby told me."<p>

"Oh!" Belle took off her jacket in the middle of the aisle. "Hey…Gaston. Where did you go yesterday?"

Gaston looked a little uncomfortable. "Well…"

"I'm sorry, It's really none of my business." Belle laughed nervously.

"Belle come _ON_ we don't have all day!" The cook pushed up food overwhelmed.

Gaston nodded at her as she walked towards the back.

"One word, Belle. Daggers." Ruby picked up two plates.

"What are you talking about?" Belle straightened out her apron and grabbed a pad.

"Mr. Gold was eye-raping you the whole time. I'm starting to really have a bad feeling about this." Ruby juggled a third plate on her forearm. "Better get going with that coffee, Mr. Gold's been here for ten minutes."

Belle sighed as she picked up the pots. Mr. Gold didn't have his usual paper. His arms were crossed as he tapped his good leg impatiently. She plastered a smile on her face as she walked up to the booth.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold-"

"Regular." Mr. Gold seethed through his tightened jaw looking straight ahead.

Belle took a step back. "But…that's not-"

"Regular. Coffee."

She poured the cup without a word. She was about to turn to leave but stopped herself. She looked down the aisle to see Gaston still grinning at her.

_Oh god please stop looking…_

Belle laughed nervously.

"Our deal…Miss Belle." His eyes flickered impatiently.

"You still want? I-I just didn't think…" Belle said watching Gaston in the corner of her eye. Gaston had picked up a menu. Belle quickly leaned over and felt the warm contact on her mouth. She felt him slightly part his lips as he kissed the top portion of her lip. She abruptly stood back up breaking the kiss as Gaston's gaze ventured towards her just in time.

"Perhaps tomorrow will be more acceptable kiss when you're _less distracted._" Mr. Gold spat out words of poison which made Belle look his way.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gold…I just-"

"I'm quite hungry, you should be getting that food." Mr. Gold bit his lip tightening his jaw. Belle sensed that was her que to move and walked towards the kitchen.

Ruby danced towards Belle. "Heeeee lovesssss youuuu!" Ruby sang.

"Mr. Gold?" Belle picked up a plate.

"What? Ew! _Belle_! Barf times infinity!"

"Oh you mean Gaston?" Belle reddened slightly.

"He came in here asking like a million questions about you. He's been there for 30 minutes just looking at that menu, refusing to order anything until you got here. How romantic!" Ruby clasped her hands.

"You know what's romantic? Taking the damn FOOD!" The cook put another 4 plates under the warmer.

"That doesn't even make sense, _Ron._ You're _nonsensical_!" Ruby picked up a couple plates passionately and hurried her way towards her tables.

Belle picked up Mr. Gold's food giving Ron a shrug of apology. She silently put the plate in front of him and made her way towards Gaston. His hair was so….wavy. She felt like time had slowed. Her ears blocked out all noise and she felt light as a feather.

"Are you going to the Harvest Festival tonight?" Gaston smiled genuinely. Belle shyly laughed.

"Uh, yeah…It starts at 4 right? I'll be out of work by then." Belle brushed a hand through her hair. "So, what did you want to eat today?"

"I actually have to leave. I was only coming here to see you…" Gaston admitted confidently putting on his jacket. "But hey, maybe I'll catch up with you tonight?" He stood up and Belle had to look up to meet his gaze. He was comfortably close and she could smell a wood scent coming from his clothing.

"That…would be really great. I can't wait." Belle managed to breathe out. He laughed and winked at her before walking out the door. Belle stood still trying to soak the moment in.

A hand wrapped around Belle's wrist and shocked her out of her love sick trance. She gasped and turned around sharply. Ruby shook her arm.

"Jeez Ruby you were going to give me a heart attack!" Ruby pulled her to the back and exercised a happy dance.

"He soooooooo wants your body!" Ruby shook her excitedly.

"What do you mean? Ruby stop it!" Belle could feel herself blush.

"Honey you've never been to the Harvest Festival. They play one of my favorite games…" Ruby's eyes flashed and a sudden darkness was found in them.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh it's not just all food, Belle. Each girl goes into the woods, blindfolded, and when it gets near sundown the men walk through trying to find their true love…sometime it ends with some fist fights, or some lonely sobbing, but you know it's all fun and games."

"That sounds…"

"AWESOME? I know right? But that's not all. The Harvest King and Queen, its chosen by a random drawing, gets a special prize. Something worth more than Gold…"

"What is it?" Belle breathed intensely.

"No literally. Mr. Gold owes them a favor."

"A favor?" Belle furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought you were going to say something much more glamorous."

"Yeah okay. Good example Belle, get Mr. Gold to undo that stupid curse of kissing him every morning." Ruby snarkly quipped.

"I see your point. So why aren't you going again?" Belle raised her eyebrow.

"I've broken too many hearts, not welcome there anymore." Ruby winked before making her way out the door.

Belle rolled her eyes. She picked up the regular coffee pot and made her way to Mr. Gold's table. He hadn't touched his breakfast. His coffee cup was empty.

"It's…not how you like it, Mr. Gold?" Belle leaned over to fill the cup with her eyebrows furrowed.

"I would strongly advise against you going to the Harvest Festival tonight, deary." He looked into her eyes while delivering the stern advice. "After what happened to your face."

"There will be a lot of people there, I-I think I'll be okay." Belle unconsciously touched her brow bone.

"If you say so." Mr. Gold reached over for the coffee.

Belle exhaled. "Is it true what they say? About you owing a favor to the Harvest King and Queen?"

Mr. Gold picked up a fork. "Yes. Within reason."

"What kind of favors?"

Mr. Gold put his fork down and looked straight into Belle's eyes. He cocked his head to the side curious. His tone was patient. "Is there something you wanted from me?"

"Well-no, not for myself…" Belle shifted uncomfortably.

He visibly studied her expression and she could tell he was disappointed. "You see- I think you do. And when you remember, I'll be here to give it to you." Mr. Gold stood up forcing her to step back. He grabbed his cane and walked out the door.

"Really? Again?" Ruby scrunched her nose at the tip-less table.

Belle stood by herself perplexed at what just happened. "Remember what?"

* * *

><p>"You came after all!" Belle yelled from across the street, walking her way to the Harvest Festival. Ruby had put on a red jacket and smiled.<p>

"Yeah well I'm not playing any games, just there to look after you." Ruby said a bit unevenly.

"Admit it- you just wanted to spy on me and Gaston!" Belle laughed hugging her friend.

"Fine, I admit it. That and I want to know what Mr. Gold's favor is. I _love _it when he gets screwed. Oh, and Belle! Looking hoooottt!" Ruby made a sizzle sound as she observed Belle's cute yellow dress with stockings and cardigan.

"You don't think I'm too dressed up do you?" Belle worriedly touched her dress.

"I think you can get rid of a button or two on that cardigan." Ruby undid three to reveal Belle's chest. A male bystander's eyes popped out. "What never seen a bosom before? Keep moving creeper!" Ruby yelled after him.

"Ruby-"

"Now remember you'll be blindfolded, but believe me there's no harm in peeking if you got guys punching each other silly or some dork puts his hands on you-" Ruby smoothed down Belle's dress.

"Ruby, I-"

"Oh yeah, and the winner will drag you back to the festival so don't worry about getting back-" She smiled fixing her hair.

"Okay, well-"

"And I can't stress this enough- DON'T go far into the woods. You're blindfolded but there is a barrier. Feel for the yellow rope. It's not that dark that you won't see it."

"Okay Ruby. I'll be fine." Belle continued walking until she came across a huge banner. There was a large clearing about a quarter of a mile and the woods were near the edge. Bales of hay, food, and music polluted the area. It looked like the whole town was there. Near the edge of the woods was a stage where a podium was resting. Mr. Gold stood in on the edge and was talking to three men.

"Come on, let's see if we can find Gaston!" Ruby grabbed Belle's hand as she pushed her away to a popcorn stand. Suddenly, a female's loud booming voice entered the stage calming the music which made Ruby let go of her hand. Belle turned her attention towards the stage. The mayor of the town looked over the entire festival.

"Maidens of Storybrook, come to the left stage to be blindfolded! As we all know, every year we do this in honor of the founding members of our town. Who could forget the story of Weston Storybrook, a hunter who searched for his true love until he spotted a wild woman in the woods? Upon giving her a true love's kiss he captured her heart forever. Therefore, we wish that all of you would be found and be swept away by your true love who earnestly searches for you." Claps ensued as girls made their way to the stage. After being blindfolded the girls were using their arms to guide them through the woods. Belle could see that the floor of the woods was well-kept to prevent a lot of tripping. Belle felt Ruby walk towards her breaking her attention.

"Sorry sweetie, but you're on your own here." Ruby frowned carrying a napkin covered paper plate.

"Are you sure you don't want to play? You could meet your true love." Belle pleaded.

"Oh, I already did." Ruby lifted the napkin revealing a funnel cake layered with powdered sugar. "Good luck. I'll be here when you get back. And remember…be careful."

Belle sighed as she made her way up the stage. She frantically tried to look through the line of men to see if one of them were Gaston. Within seconds she felt a presence behind her.

"You don't know your way around, so I will help lead you in the woods." Mr. Gold said simply as he unwrapped a soft looking red handkerchief. Belle stiffened as he put it over her face and began to fold it behind her head. She tried with all her senses to remember where she was on the stage. "You shouldn't wear your top so low…you don't need your tits out like Ruby to get sexual attention." Mr. Gold remarked annoyed. Belle grimaced astounded at his audacity.

"My…breasts are my own business." Belle retorted embarrassed.

"You're a young girl not fully capable of knowing how your sexuality affects others. Now take small steps." She felt him grab her hand then the small of her back applying pressure to lead her. She gingerly moved forward feeling the temperature change of the wood's shade.

"Extend your arms and try not to go far in any one direction. I'm sure someone will find you soon. The game will begin in 5 minutes."

"T-thank you." Belle mumbled doing as he instructed. She could hear the laughter of some girls to her left. Moving slowly she started in one way. The girls laughter became more faint. Reaching in front of her she felt a smooth tree and she touched it gently. The music from the festival was still blaring so she felt safe.

It seemed like forever but she knew at least 10 minutes had past. She laughed nervously to herself imagining Gaston taking her outstretched hands and swooping her into a tender kiss. She grinned as she toyed with her little fantasy. Stepping forward she heard rustling to her right.

"Tell Ruby she's _very lucky_ she made that deal with Mr. Gold." A rough un-human voice said. Belle's spine tingled in fear and shock.

"Wh-what?" Belle gulped.

"I thought she was you at first… her smell is all over you. Sorry about your wounds."

Belle's heart started to pound. Unable to move she weakly responded. "Who-who are you?" There was no answer. Belle didn't know how long she stood there. Her arms ached and were still outstretched in front of herself. Her breathing got quick as she desperately tried to get herself to move.

Just then she felt a hand brush up her arm and another on her waist. Swiftly, it pushed her backward against a tree and she relented to the movement unsure what do to. She felt the body push up against her pelvis trapping her against the tree. Warm breath grazed against her right ear.

"P-please don't hurt me!" Belle cried putting her arms up to her chest protecting her face. The being removed her handkerchief and as she adjusted to the darkness she saw Mr. Gold's shocked face.

"You're way past the barrier." He pulled himself back quickly completely unpinning her.

Belle put down her arms and she felt the blood rush from her face. "I-I didn't know-"

"Why didn't you look!" Mr. Gold gritted his teeth furiously. Her head started to spin taking in the situation.

"I was blindfolded-"

"Everybody _cheats_, Belle." Mr. Gold grabbed her hand and marched her towards the music roughly. She didn't say anything as he dragged her past giggling girls with blindfolds still on. Looking deeper into the woods she saw she was in a particularly dark patch with dead limbs.

"I-I'm sorry." Belle stuttered. "Please don't be angry with me." She felt him release her as she spotted Ruby looking nervously at her. Mr. Gold had already disappeared into the crowd.

"You let _him_ take you back? Belle, honey we need a serious talk."

"Ruby I was past the barrier. He took me back for safety."

"Belle he followed you in there. He didn't like….feel you up or anything, did he?" Ruby gulped.

"No…not exactly…" Belle's head started to spin again. "We have a bigger problem. Something else was in the woods, Ruby. Something…evil."

Ruby drained of all color.

"It told me…that I smelled like you. That you were lucky you made that deal with Mr. Gold. Ruby…what's going on? Is someone after you?" Belle pleaded.

"ATTENTION STORYBROOK!" Mr. Gold demanded. Once again the music stopped and the people looked to the stage. Mr. Gold continued. "It is time to announce the Harvest King and Queen. Everyone in the town has their name in these boxes. One for the men…one for the women. They will ask me privately for a favor that I will grant. Good luck." Belle saw him grab a piece of paper out of the box to the left. "Mr. Maroni, congratulations." Mr. Maroni started crying on the spot. There were some people around him clasping his shoulders congratulations.

"Mr. Maroni's business went under a year ago. Pretty much been living day-to-day." Ruby said simply as though nothing had happened between them. Mr. Gold reached into another box for the women. He opened the piece of paper slowly.

"Miss Belle, congratulations."

She gasped in unison with Ruby. "I can't believe you won!" Ruby managed with her eyes wide.

"Yeah well…" Mr. Gold nodded at her. "Everybody cheats."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Mr. Gold. How are you today?" Belle said through the paper.<p>

"I'm fine, Belle. What do you want from me?" He pulled down the paper to look at her.

"Regular or decaff?" Belle said brightly.

"Decaff. What do you want from me?" He repeated not skipping a beat. Belle poured the coffee and set the pots down.

She leaned in to kiss him. He pushed his hand behind her head and forced her mouth to open more as he slipped his tongue between her lips. She tensed at the gesture and tried to pull away but felt him overpower the effort. She panicked as he put his other hand behind her pushing her deeper into the kiss. She opened her eyes and he released her.

"What do you want from me?" He said simply as she wiped her mouth. Speechless she went to the back of the kitchen feeling his eyes follow her.

"I don't know how you don't gag reflex every time." Ruby remarked disgusted. "At least Gaston isn't here to see you. It really sucks you couldn't find him at the festival last night."

"He pushed himself against me in the woods. I think he was trying to…" Belle said looking through the glass.

"This isn't funny anymore, Belle. He could really hurt you. Bad."

"I think I know what favor to ask him." Belle turned around to Ruby.

"What?" Ruby said getting up from the chair.

"For him to leave me alone."

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Belle gets alone with Mr. Gold to tell him her favor and shit goes down. However she might regret her favor when she pleads for much needed help…which might make Mr. Gold's price even steeper. Stay tuned!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**First **I want all of you to stop whatever the hell you're doing and give yourself a freakin' hand. A pat on the back even, if you can reach! Look in the mirror and repeat "I am awesome for giving BountyRai encouragement, and my prize is more story." Thank you. Seriously, I get excited like a wee girl every time I see a review.

**Second **I truly believe in my heart that Ruby has the ability to get anyone to do anything. The fact that Belle is sweet and impressionable, to me, makes this next bit believable. So enjoy it.

* * *

><p>"Ruby I'm not comfortable doing this."<p>

"Well that's sort of the POINT honey. You drink a little; you get less afraid to do things. I do it all the time. Here you are! My homemade liquid courage! I call it 'Ruby juice'." Ruby pulled a bottle of something blue out of her jacket and set it on the sink. "Asking for him to leave you alone won't be that scary after my special mix. I mean he'll be mad but at least you won't be all afraid about it…"

"Ruby! That's huge!" Belle said grabbing the bottle. "I didn't even eat breakfast yet, it'll go straight to my head!"

Ruby grabbed a water glass and filled it with ice. "Don't' get all 'peer pressure' on me. Come on honey, it's the only way you'll be less of a coward. Do you really think you can stand another moment of his sloppy 'love me Belle I'm so lonely waaaah' kisses?" She grabbed the bottle from Belle and pulled the cork out with her teeth. "Sorry. You know I tell it how it is."

Belle sighed. "Am I really doing this? You're such a terrible influence."

"You better, he's squirming out there waiting for you. Now drink it up before Ron see's you. I swear that cook is more gossipy than I am and that's saying a whole lot."

Belle sipped the glass Ruby had politely shoved in her hand. She coughed. "What is _IN _this?"

"Lots of liquor…lotssa and lotssa liquor." Ruby swigged from the bottle briefly and wiped her mouth. She peered out the door. "Down it! It's mostly ice."

Belle hesitated. In one swoop she began to drink it down. She felt the burning enflame her throat all the way into her stomach. She instantly felt light headed. "Oh Ruby…I don't know if I can do this. I need at least a minute before I go out there."

"Try not to stumble, K?" Ruby laughed. Belle's head felt slightly cloudy but her spirits had lifted somewhat.

_I do feel braver…_

Mr. Gold didn't have a paper this morning. Belle walked up to his table and smiled.

"Hey Mr. Gold, I mean…Hello." Belle tittered nervously.

"Good, uh…" Mr. Gold stopped himself and turned towards her.

"Do you want…um…decaff…?" Belle closed her eyes trying to remember her lines.

"What's wrong with you?" He stood up in front of her and leaned in. She stepped back as he sniffed her. "Have you been…_drinking_?"

"I have something I need to tell you." Belle whispered as she put down the pots. She grabbed his jacket.

"What is it?" Mr. Gold said cautiously. He steadied her movement by grabbing her waist.

"Ummm….." Belle said looking at the ceiling. Mr. Gold searched the floor frustrated.

"Ruby, I'm taking Belle home. She's intoxicated."

Ruby opened her mouth looking worried. She could see her plan was backfiring. "Uhhhh nooo she's not…"

"No need to cover for her Ruby. I'll pay her wages."

Mr. Gold grabbed Belle and reached for her things hanging on a peg.

"No! Wait-I-I'm not going anywhere with you!" Belle shook off his grasp feeling her courage mount. She grabbed her jacket out of his hand. The diner's activity ceased at the scene.

"Um, Hey Mr. Gold, just throwing this out there… but you two can talk in the back if you wanted…"Ruby bit her lip pointing to the door.

Mr. Gold dragged Belle out of sight towards the back of the diner. "Stop this foolishness." He warned.

"I know what I want from you." Belle said ignoring him. "And you have to give it to me."

Mr. Gold straightened himself. "Anything."

"You have to leave me alone. No kissing. No morning hellos. None of it." Belle said starring straight into his eyes.

He didn't speak. He started to but nothing came out. He turned away from her.

"You scare me Mr. Gold. You are not a nice man." Belle's voice shook under the pressure.

"Don't you understand that I would have given _everything_ to you?" Mr. Gold boomed furiously. Belle cowered out of the way. "This is_ not_ what was supposed to happen!"

"What…do you mean supposed to-"

"You were in love with me! It was going to be different _here_-" Mr. Gold shouted in her face. She closed her eyes expecting him to get violent.

"I-I don't-"

"You want me to leave you alone, Belle? Fine. Don't expect me to be there when things get scary. Don't expect protection when someone wants to take your innocence, to take advantage of you-"

"You're scaring me" Belle started crying. Mr. Gold held her face in his hands and shook her. She put up her hands on his as he forced her to gaze on him.

"You think that Storybrook is normal? Oh it's not." He whispered intensely. "There are a many things waiting in the dark to taste your blood and tear you limb-from-limb. I am the ONLY one looking after you. Just ask your friend Ruby. And now you'll be all alone. Just like you _wanted._ Good luck keeping your head when things go 'bump' in the night, Miss Belle_._ You'll be wreathing in your own fear and I won't be around to stop it._"_ Mr. Gold sneered as he released her and limped his way out the door. Belle felt her knees give out in time to sit on a chair. She wept.

* * *

><p>"I mean, it wasn't…like s<em>o<em> bad…" Ruby rubbed Belles shoulders trying to calm her down. "…want some more Ruby juice?"

Belle sobbed. "I feel like such an idiot."

"Well I shouldn't have made your drink so strong. But…you were brave and stood up for yourself. It's over, he won't be bothering you anymore."

"He said people wanted to hurt me!"

"That's a lie. He just wanted to scare you into wanting his sorry ass." Ruby bent down to her level.

"My head hurts."

"Go home, Belle. You had a traumatic day."

"What if he comes back tomorrow?" Belle sniffed putting on her jacket.

"Well I guess I've gotta fill in for you there. But I'm not kissing him." Ruby blehed making Belle laugh. "It was a good while it lasted. I know how to take care of him, sweetie." She took the order pad from Belle. "Try to go home and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>"Good morning Mr. Gold. How are you today?" Ruby's tone was less than stellar.<p>

"I'm fine, Ruby. Thank you."

"Would you like regular or decaff?" Ruby made her voice all nasally.

"Decaff." The paper folded to look at her. "Is Belle here today?" He asked plainly.

"Uhhhh thought you were supposed to be leaving her alone?" Ruby poured the cup of coffee in his mug.

"I can still ask about her." Mr. Gold demanded impatiently.

"You scared her pretty bad yesterday."

"She had every right to be scared."

"You're not going to make me kiss you, are you?" Ruby grimaced.

"…No."

"Hmm." Ruby walked away. She picked up a couple plates in the back. "Be careful. He's out there."

Belle wiped the back of her head with her hand. "It was so terrible. Just the way he looked at me. Like I was making the biggest mistake ever…"

"He's one morbid little man." Ruby raised her eyebrows. "Don't worry about it. That's one thing he's good for- he's always kept his promises."

Belle got up from the chair and grabbed her order pad. She walked out the door trying not to glance to her right she walked on the floor to get an order.

"Belle…hey…" Gaston reached out from the wall nearly knocking her over.

"Gaston?" Belle acknowledged shifting her body towards him. "What, um, what are you doing here?"

"I uh…wanted to apologize for not finding you at the festival." Gaston put his hands in his pockets and gave a sorry looking shrug. "I know you were expecting me to be there…and I wasn't. So I wanted to make it up to you, you know, take you out?"

Belle smiled weakly as she played with the tile with her shoe. "Yeah..?"

"Yeah." Gaston smiled his perfect way. He held out his hand towards her and she unknowingly gave it to him. He rubbed her hand with his thumb gently. "I know this perfect Italian place…Barcelini's…"

"That's just around the corner…" Belle's voice cracked.

"Say 7 p.m.? Tomorrow night?"

"Sounds perfect." Belle responded reminding herself of every romance fantasy she ever read.

"Great." Gaston let go of her hand. They shared a moment of mutual flirtiness as he sashayed out the door.

Ruby grabbed Belle's arms as she jumped up and down squealing. "I can't believe he asked you out!"

"Thanks Ruby." Belle laughed at the insult.

"You know what I mean. And you gotta come by to my place tonight to grab a smoking hot dress to wear.

"I think I have something-"

"Oh, Oh no!" Ruby put her hand on her hip. "You _think_ you have something but lemme tell you, you don't have _notthin_. The somethings I've got in my closet? Makes a man sweat."

"I am not going to my first date naked."

"I'm shocked. I have much more class than that." Ruby put her hand to her chest to overdramatize her hurt. "But I do have a dress that will make him see stars."

"Are the stars my boobs?"

"How'd you guess?" Ruby tapped Belle's nose with her finger. "It's so cute that you know me."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure I don't look desperate?" Belle came out in a sapphire blue fitted corseted dress complete with black heels.<p>

"You obviously don't know the boob-to-leg ratio theory." Ruby turned over on her stomach on her bed as Belle looked at herself in the mirror. "You either show a lot of boob, or a lot of leg. Never both. Your hem is to your knee. Those tits are out of this world. He's gonna love it!" Ruby grinned ear to ear.

"Ruby why couldn't you be a man? Seriously would save me a lot of trouble."

"If I were a man I'd trap you in my house." Ruby jumped up on her bed and made beast paws out of her hands. Belle giggled and swooned playfully. "Forcing you to be my maid and my prisoner of love!" Ruby roared.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Belle laughed on her way out of Ruby's bedroom. Ruby threw a stuffed animal at Belle.

"And you better kiss him! Get some of that Mr. Gold taste out of your mouth!"

* * *

><p>Belle nervously walked into the restaurant's entrance. The lights were dim and she could see the whole place was practically upholstered red. There was dark wood accents and soft piano music. Looking around at the other patrons she became increasingly overjoyed at Ruby's wardrobe help. Whatever she was thinking of wearing would have been far too informal.<p>

"Madam is alone tonight?" A well paid hostess gleamed a smile at Belle, breaking her observations.

"Oh, no- actually I was waiting for someone." Belle politely replied wondering if she looked like the dining alone type.

"What is your name, Miss?" The hostess continued.

"Belle-"

"Ohhhhh you are here with Sir Gaston?" The hostess looked a lot friendlier rather suddenly.

"Yes…"

"Please, Madam Belle, come with me…" The hostess flowed her arm in the air revealing the way into a rather fancy portion of the restaurant. Belle carefully followed her paying attention to her steps the way all heel-clad women do.

"Sir Gaston called 5 minutes ago to say he will be late, I'm afraid." The hostess sighed concerned. "But he had arranged for you to sit here…with these."

Belle gawked at the table. A whole bouquet of roses was sitting in the middle of the place sets. She could see a tiny card affixed to the vase. "Please enjoy your time here and make yourself comfortable. He said he will be here in 10 minutes more." The hostess pulled out Belle's chair and she sat in dumbfounded admiration. This was turning out to be one hell of a first date.

The hostess nodded to excuse herself and she was left with the flowers. Belle reached over and grabbed the card. The scribble on it read one carefully cursive word. _"Sorry."_

Belle blushed. She pushed the card to her heart and smiled. Looking around she wondered if any of these rich people were jealous of the silly waitress with the roses. Her smile faded.

"What…" She got up from her seat feeling her blood start to boil. Heat began to flare up from her neck as she hovered over a table in the corner of the room. "What are you doing here?" Belle demanded in a hushed urgency trying not to attract attention.

"…Eating?" Mr. Gold pointed to a half cut ravioli.

"You can't eat here! This is my _date_!"

"Oh I can. In fact, I was 15 minutes ago." Mr. Gold examined Belles wardrobe. Particularly the chest.

"But-but I have roses!" Belle pleaded.

"That boy isn't who you think he is. If you want to know the truth."

"No, I don't want to know the truth- I was perfectly happy living my own perfect lie with my perfect dress and my perfect roses with my perfect date before you came here to ruin it!" Belle retorted hotly.

"For someone who's only request of me was to leave them alone deary, you're off to a perfectly terrible start." Mr. Gold smugly reminded her. "Breadstick?" He pointed the round mini loaf at her.

"Urghhhhhh!" Belle stomped rather unladylike and turned to go back to her table. She couldn't believe how dramatic a shift her luck was.

_Just ignore him. Just pretend he doesn't exist. _She kept telling herself turning her chair so her back was facing Mr. Gold.

"Are you alright? Did I come off too strong?" Gaston peered from behind the bouquet looking as beautiful as ever in a dress suit.

"What? Oh! No not at all they're beautiful!" Belle said touching them lightly, remembering her lady voice.

"You just looked so upset-" Gaston sat down in front of her.

"Oh…no, it's not you. I was just thinking of someone." Belle said brightly as she picked up a menu. "And now I'm not." She said scanning unfamiliar Italian words.

"I hope you don't mind the atmosphere. I just really wanted to convince you that I'm not some promise-breaking jerk who doesn't know how to treat a woman." Gaston said earnestly before sipping some water. "By the way you should try the ravioli, it's excellent."

"I hate ravioli." She said quickly through a smile.

"Oh, meatballs then." Gaston recovered charmingly. "So I heard a very interesting story about you."

Belle shyly took a sip of her own water. "Was it a good one?"

"It was shocking to be honest." Gaston's eyes flashed as his flowing hair was brushed to the side.

"Please tell me, I'm dying to know how interesting I am." Belle laughed leaning in.

"I heard you have a very special relationship with Mr. Gold." Gaston smoothly remarked.

Belle suddenly felt her heart drop. "What?"

"That you got Ruby's necklace back from Mr. Gold…for a fairly reduced price." Gaston continued to look into Belle's eyes.

"Who told you that?" Belle said feeling the corners of her mouth weaken from the strained smile.

"Someone. Either way I was just thinking I would be really grateful…" Gaston reached out and touched Belle's hand. "If you could do the same for me."

Belle retracted her hand looking at Gaston in disbelief. "You want me to get something back from Mr. Gold for you? Is that why you asked me here?"

"Belle please you're making a scene." Gaston hushed her embarrassed.

"Gaston, are you pretending to _like_ me?" Belle's heart began to pound as she felt the pit of her stomach whirl. She leaned back in the chair trying to get a hold of her bearings.

"Look- I really need my gun back. I spent all this money it's the least you can do for me." Gaston frowned folding his arms.

"I can't believe this is happening." Belle got up from the table feeling her eyes water. Overwhelming disappointment started to flood her senses as she grabbed her purse.

"Look can we at least talk about this? Where are you going?" At this point most of the dinner patrons were looking at their direction in hushed silence excited that they got a show with their dinner.

"Home! I can't believe I thought someone as-as-as _you _could ever want _me_! You're a superficial- just a jerk!" Belle felt shamed tears rolling down her cheeks. Her whole world went into slow motion as she made her way out the door. The hostess smiled as she got the door for Belle to leave.

* * *

><p>"Girl, you can't get a break." Ruby frowned astounded at Belle's tale. Belle shook her head upset.<p>

"I honestly thought he cared about me. How could I have been so stupid? I looked like a total fool."

"He's the fool. I mean you were doing everything right. I'm so sorry he tried to take advantage of you." Ruby hugged Belle. "Besides, with a body like yours and a dress like that there's only one explanation why he didn't want you for real. He's probably gay." Ruby rubbed her back. Belle laughed.

"Urgh and you wouldn't believe who was there to see the whole thing."

"Who?"

Belle gave Ruby a stern look.

"Oh my god! What a little stalker!" Ruby stuck out her tongue. "We need to put a GPS tracking device on him or something, or one of those shock doggie collars-"

"I need to move out of this town." Belle said putting red lipstick on getting ready for her shift.

"Psht that'll be the day. Believe me I've tried. This place is a curse. No one can ever leave." Ruby said sharing the mirror as she licked down a strand of hair.

"Ruby, customers!" Ron the cook impatiently yelled.

Ruby picked up two coffee pots and made her way to the floor.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold. How are you today?"

"Fine, Ruby. Thank you."

"Regular or decaff?" Ruby sighed.

"Regular." Mr. Gold put down his paper as Ruby poured. "Belle left her flowers at the restaurant. I took the liberty to return them." Mr. Gold pulled out the bouquet of roses on the seat next to him and lightly set them on the table. Ruby gawked.

"You seriously took those? That was given to her under false love pretenses."

"She seemed to like them a lot at the time." Mr. Gold shrugged casually.

"I'm not sure how she'll react to a bouquet of flowers representing the lies which led to her broken heart- but hey I'll give them to her and tell her they're from you. _That'll_ make her less depressed." Ruby put down the pots on his table and grabbed the flowers without bothering to hear what Mr. Gold was planning to say. She pushed the door open with her butt dragging the roses in. "Special delivery from you-know-who."

"What?" Belle grabbed the bouquet from Ruby.

"Yeah Mr. Gold must have wrestled Gaston to the ground and beat him senseless so he could bring them back to you today." Ruby surmised. "Happy violence day." Ruby took a flower from the bunch and tore the top of it off so she could put the flower in Belle's hair. "Have to admit though." She said smiling as she entangled the rose behind Belle's ear. "It's kind of sweet. Almost like he's human."

Belle grinned smelling the rest of the roses. "It does kind of make me feel better. Imagining Mr. Gold hit Gaston over and over with his cane."

"That's the spirit." Ruby grinned.

Belle grabbed her pen and walked out the door touching the rose in her hair. She looked to her right and saw Mr. Gold's stoney face glance at her. Belle smiled and mouthed _Thank you._ Mr. Gold looked away.

* * *

><p>"Ruby's sick. You gotta take her tables." Ron shrugged putting up two dishes.<p>

"Well I can't take them a_ll_-" Belle started.

"Until Ruby's sweet perfectly formed round ass can make it in here you gotta make do."

Belle scrunched her nose not wanting to hear more. She looked through the glass window and knew she had to do the hard thing. Serve Mr. Gold.

She bravely picked up the two pots and made her way towards the table.

"Good Morning, Mr. Gold. How are you?" Belle plastered a fake smile so bad it reminded her of the hostess.

"…" Mr. Gold kept reading his paper.

"Regular or decaff, Mr. Gold?"

"…" He turned a page. It all felt two familiar.

"Um…if you don't respond…" Belle said gulping. "I-I might just choose for you…"

"…"

"O-okay then…" Belle poured the regular into his cup. "If…If you don't want regular…uh just don't drink that." Belle grabbed another glass off another table. She put it in front of Mr. Gold. "And if you do want decaff…" She poured the glass. "You can drink…uh…this one."

"…"

"Mr…Mr. Gold?" Belle put the pots down on a neighboring surface.

"…"

"I know you tried to warn me about Gaston…that you were looking after me. Even when you said you wouldn't."

"…"

"I just…" Belle reached out and folded the top of the paper down. Mr. Gold looked up at her not seeming particularly interested. "wanted…" Belle leaned down. Before she could stop herself or realize what she was doing she felt her mouth make contact with his. She lightly sucked on his lower lip allowing her breath to become quicker before breaking the contact. She opened her eyes and found that he was still closing his.

"_Gasp! _Oh no she _did-n't!" _Belle looked behind her to see Ron the cook dial on his cell phone. She shook her head ignoring him. Looking back at Mr. Gold she bit her own lip nervously hoping that her passions weren't a huge mistake.

"I don't know what angle you're coming from Miss Belle." Mr. Gold wiped his mouth. "But you can rest assured that won't work on me. I no longer want you, deary." He sharply put his paper back up closing their eye contact. It made Belle jump. She couldn't seem to close her mouth in disbelief.

"I…I was j-just trying…" Belle stuttered. She rubbed her arm regretting the moment. The paper didn't move. She picked up the coffee pots and wondered if she was going to get a tip.

* * *

><p>"Ruby's not in again today." Ron the cook informed Belle. "She won't answer my calls to gossip either." Ron the cook widened his eyes. "Not about you of course, uh-"<p>

"It's okay, Ron." Belle said more concerned about Ruby.

"You're gonna have to take on a couple more tables again." Ron apologized.

Belle put on her red lipstick hoping it would make her feel better. She grabbed her coffee pots and made her way out on the floor.

"Good Morning, Mr. Gold. How are you?"

"Ruby isn't here again?" Mr. Gold asked simply through the paper curtain.

Belle shifted nervously. "Yeah…uh…don't know what's wrong."

"I would look into that."

"Well…I was going to."

"Regular."

Belle poured into the cup obediently.

"I would look into it sooner rather than later." Mr. Gold stressed.

Belle cocked her head to the side. "Is there something you know…that you're not telling me?"

Mr. Gold folded down his paper. "I would leave right now. To check on her."

Belle felt her heart start to pound as she put the coffee pots down and started to walk out the door.

"Hey- Hey! BELLE! Where ya goin'?" She could hear Ron the cook call after her. Belle ignored him as she ran towards Ruby's place.

Her fast walk suddenly turned into running as she whipped past a corner. She ran into the little building Gran and Ruby lived in and made her way up the stairs.

"Ruby?" Belle called hoping her door wasn't locked. "Ruby it's Belle!" She found her door and pushed it open with tremendous force. Ruby was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. Her makeup was run all down her face from crying. She had an oldness to her clothes and her hair was messed up. She put her hands over her head.

"Ruby…what happened?" Belle said to her gently as she walked across the room reaching for her.

"Belle he's coming after me-" Ruby sniffed starting to tremble.

Belle reached down to hug her friend. "Who is coming after you, Ruby?"

"Mr. Gold is just going to let him kill me-" Ruby cried. Belle looked to Ruby's left and saw a large photo. There was something on it. She picked it up and saw that it was a recent photo of Ruby. The substance on the photo made Belle's mouth dry. The red substance across it spelled out "NEXT."

"I haven't been keeping up with Mr. Gold's payment…so he won't protect me anymore!"

Belle finally understood why Ruby wasn't at work. "I'm not going to let him get you." Belle said scooping Ruby into her arms. "I'm going to make another deal with Mr. Gold. One that will make sure you'll never have to worry for your life."

Ruby sobbed helplessly against Belle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay it's like 2am. Next chapter is alllllllll drama drama drama I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry everyone for the slow update, I was in the hospital (I'm okay now). This is a heavily drama filled chapter just like I promised. **But that also means its adult. Verrrrrrrrry adult. There *may* be a sex scene.** **Soooo if you're not into that stop the story at "You could never love me, it's not in the stars."** This also is the last chapter. Please enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Belle held Ruby as she sobbed. "Do you think you'll be safe here a while?" she asked in the most soft soothing tone she could muster. She pulled her away from her body so Ruby could give her a clear answer.<p>

"I…think so. Sundown isn't for another 8 hours…" Ruby said emotionally drained.

Belle glanced down at the photo again. Chills went down her spine.

"I know what you're thinking…why I haven't told anyone? The truth is no one else believed me. No one except Mr. Gold." Ruby's eyes had gone uncharacteristically vacant. "That…thing you met in the woods…he's been trying to get to me since I was a kid."

Belle remembered her blind encounter. The sheer terror that she felt just being spoken to by the monster. The pain she felt when it tackled her...she couldn't imagine how she could have coped as a helpless child.

"What was your payment to Mr. Gold?" Belle said trying not to disturb her.

"25% of my paycheck. I'm deep into debt. He let it go for a while… like I said before, Gran wasn't feeling so hot for a number of months…then the hospital…then he just started taking things instead as payment. Finally didn't have anything else to give."

"Where is Gran?"

"She checked into the hospital three days ago. They were just doing some routine tests on her heart and needed her for a while…"

"Stay here. Barricade the door downstairs…with a dresser or something. Make sure no one can get in." Belle frowned. "I will call you. We will beat this."

"Belle…"

"Yes?" Belle stood on her feet wiping her uniform.

"…you're the bravest person I know."

* * *

><p>Belle treaded softly on the dirt path. She tried to listen for any strange noise as she walked but birds were the only animals she could sense. Leaves roared through the wind and branches danced side to side. She could see in the distance the white chipped paint of Mr. Gold's shop. She stopped. Broken logs lined the side of the path where she had been beaten. The sight made her legs weak. She trotted her way through the section trying to be as silent as possible without alarming…anything.<p>

Her luck was unfortunate. She froze looking to her left, there was a man, filthy, tall and making a grunting sort of noise as he breathed. She could quickly estimate that he was in his thirties. His hair was dark she could see he was shirtless- what was being worn was tattered and unkempt. She could not stop staring. In his hand was an axe streaming with old blood. He pulled it over his enormous shoulder and laughed.

Belles heart was pounding in her throat as she gave an uncontrolled whimper. Petrified she froze in place.

"Hello, young one." He sported showing a toothy grin. He slowly made his way toward her. The shade of the wood flickered on his body giving it a spotty appearance. Muscles and dirt protruded as he calmly walked towards her. "Such big, blue eyes you have."

"Wh-what do you want?" Belle's hands started shaking.

"What I wanted was Ruby. But unfortunately for me, no one can reach an agreement as to whether or not I can hunt her down." He stood still looking over Belle. She felt exposed as she pulled her arms over her chest. "I grow very _tired_-" He emphasized the last word snarling into the air, and for a moment she could swear he had turned into a wild animal. "of making deals. But…I think you'll make a fine replacement for Ruby." He laughed with mad eyes. He leaped towards her axe swung in front of him.

Belle's survival instincts kicked in. She turned around and ran towards Mr. Gold's shop as fast as her legs could carry her. Desperately gasping in the air that was resisting her she made a cry of terror. Mercilessly the wolf-man laughed as she heard a large crack of broken wood fly past her head. The shop was so close it was cruel. She could see she was only a couple feet until the reach of the woods was behind her. But it was too late.

"Miiiiiiiinnnnne." The man laughed as the butt of his axe hit Belle in the back impacting her to the ground. Belle felt the man grasp her ankle and drag her body slowly back into the darkness like a slow descend out of consciousness. Belle felt all hope leave her soul. Her nails dug into the black earth as a feeble attempt to slow down the murder. Her thighs and stomach rolled over rocks and wood scratching and bruising her pale skin. She let out a loud, even, spine-chilling scream as tears rolled down her face blurring the shop she knew she'd never reach.

"Shhhhhhh little one, it'll be over soon." The man cooed coldly.

"You're right. It will." Mr. Gold's voice echoed fiercely. Belle felt the man let go of her leg and she flipped over swiftly. Mr. Gold was standing a foot away from the tall man with a shot gun embedded to his shaggy head. _"I will blow your fucking brains out, so help me god I will. And no one will be sorry I did._"

The wolfish man put up his arms in surrender and grunted with rage. His axe was next to Belle. She picked it up quickly.

"Belle, go in the store. Now. Don't look back and walk calmly."

"I can't-"

"Now." Mr. Gold shook the barrel of the gun pushing it roughly against the man who rolled his head with it. Belle got off her feet and wiped her face from tears and dirt as she limped towards the shop. It felt like a lifetime as she got up to the stairs and threw her whole weight into the door. It jingled pleasantly as she fell to the ground. Her hands were bleeding as she grasped the rug in a thankful cry as relief overwhelmed her. She was alive. She crawled on her hands and knees to a small sofa to the corner. The sunlight pushed through the shops windows making the items in the cases dance. She starred at each one trying to get back to reality.

Mr. Gold walked through the door making the bell jingle furiously as he set the gun down. Belle jumped as he shuffled towards her. He quietly bent down and grabbed her hands expecting them. He then pushed her lightly against the seat looking over her torso then her arms and her face.

"I-I'm sorry-" Belle gulped back tears trying not to cry. Mr. Gold put his hand up to her mouth to hush her.

"He's a monster." He said simply holding her face. He got up and walked to the back room. Belle sat there quietly as she swallowed what bit of air was keeping her from losing it. He returned with bandages and what looked like antiseptic. Sitting next to her he dabbed a bandage with the bottle and began to wipe her face. She looked straight ahead of her at a painting of a lion.

"I-I almost died." She said and couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of tears course through her head. He put a firm hand on her jaw forcing her to look at him. His eyes were deep with concern and sorrow. She could see him struggle internally but wasn't sure why. He got up quickly and moved towards the main counter.

"Thank you…for saving my life." Belle said trying to get his attention.

"You're welcome." He said awkwardly.

"Ruby...I can't sit by idly and see her hurt."

"Miss Ruby's fate is the result of her own misfortune. She wasn't able to uphold her end of the deal."

"Are people's lives really worth deals to you?" Belle breathed disbelieving.

"Obviously not." He pulled out a glass and what looked like whiskey and set it on the counter. "I promised I would leave you alone…but I didn't leave you to die." He poured the glass.

"Did you let him live?" Belle shook as she asked the question. She inspected her clothes and saw that there was only minor damage to the uniform. Her legs were another story.

"…Yes. But he won't be around you again." He took a slow sip from the glass.

"And Ruby?" Belle got up and walked to the counter. She could tell he was focused on his drink pretending not to notice.

"She made her choice-just like you did." Mr. Gold sneered. "No Miss Belle. I'm not here to grant your every whim and wish just because you give me big eyes and sensual lips."

"She is a young girl fighting for her life!" Belle grabbed his hand desperately across the counter. "I beg you, if there is any humanity left in you, make a deal with me!"

"My girl, you made two with me. Both you weren't able to keep." Mr. Gold shook his hand away. "First was a simple kiss every morning. I'm sorry you found that too repulsive. Then, to leave you alone. Yet here you are, _alive_…begging me for a favor. If you do another deal with me, it will be for a _very _steep price." He whispered assertively through his teeth. Belle trembled with her lips slightly parted. Her hair fell from behind her ear. He pushed away her brown locks. "Your previous favor to leave you alone? It's now void. And this favor will be one you cannot break."

Belle thought of a world without Ruby. She thought about arriving in the diner every morning without her smile, her jokes, her hugs, her crazy antics. She thought about how scared she was, how helpless and sure that she was going to die only moments ago. "I promise I will do whatever it takes for her to be safe." Belle breathed. Mr. Gold starred at her studying her sincerity.

"If I hear you whisper a complaint…you even dare to wince in disgust…" he warned sternly pointing his finger in her face.

"I promise." Belle interrupted.

"Don't you dare tell her what you saw. She'd die of fear."

Belle gulped. "I promise."

"You will come in the morning before your shift and do whatever service I require of you at my home." Mr. Gold ordered. "For as long as I want to keep you. Do you understand?"

"I do." Belle nodded desperately. "I promise I won't disobey you."

Mr. Gold looked over Belle's body. "You should go home and take care of your wounds. Don't worry about that…man. He no longer resides in Storybrooke. Come see me 8 a.m tomorrow."

She understood his dismissal. Turning from him she shivered looking at the woods through the store's window. She needed to be brave again.

* * *

><p>Belle called Ruby. It rang several times before the other end picked up. There was no voice to answer her.<p>

"Ruby? Ruby it's Belle!" Belle tried to sound cheerful. "Ruby it's going to be okay- I made a deal with Mr. Gold…"

"Belle I was so scared!" Ruby sobbed on the other end finally acknowledging her.

"I know…so was I." Belle remembered her promise. "But it's okay now…he's never going to bother you again." She hoped it was true.

"You don't know what this means to me." Ruby gasped relieved.

"I think I do…" Belle whispered back. "Hey Ruby…I gotta go. I have some cleaning to do…"

"What was his price?" Ruby interrupted concerned.

"Mr. Golds? He…wanted me to come before my shift every morning to do whatever task he wanted."

"Sounds…exhausting." Ruby sighed.

"It was worth it." Belle replied with vigor. "Anyway I gotta go. I just wanted to let you know…you know…I love you and you're safe."

"…Thank you Belle."

* * *

><p>The mansion was enormous. Belle glared at the red brick and wondered why someone who lived alone would require so much space. She took a quick peek at her watch. 8:03am.<p>

"You're late." Mr. Gold called after her. Belle sighed. "Your task today is laundry. You'll take the clothing to be laundered by your job. I prefer a professional cleaning." He clutched his cane leaning all his weight into it. Dressed in only a white tee shirt and long flannel pajama pants it was a shocking change from his formal exterior. "Come in."

She gasped as she walked through. Big tapestries hung from the ceiling with dark purple banners. Some of the finer statues and art decorated the area. She found a hallway within her sight with full suits of armor standing attention. Flowers scattered beautifully over white wooded furniture.

"Through here if you please." Mr. Gold lead. She noticed that he winced with every step. He opened two dark wooden doors to reveal a light blue bedroom. Belle walked in trying not to observe too intently. Mr. Gold brushed past her quickly and stood in front of her expectantly.

"Your clothes, Mr. Gold?" Belle asked politely as she folded her hands in back of her confused.

"Just the clothes I'm wearing." He gestured to himself. "Take them off."

Belle gasped. "T-the clothes on your body?" Her head began to spin.

"Yes." He nodded. Belle stood shellshocked as she could feel her embarrassment seething through her. He let go of his cane and let it fall to the floor. "Well?" He asked impatiently.

She couldn't watch him. She just couldn't. Stepping into his private space she grabbed the bottom of his shirt. Slowly pulling it up he lifted his arms to make the task easier. She didn't dare to look anywhere except the ceiling as she felt the garment slip over his chest and head. In a swift movement she looked down and found the garment laying limply in her hand. She let it fall on the floor on top of his cane. Shaking, still not gazing anywhere on his body, her hands searched for the waistband of his pants. She slipped both thumbs under the material careful to only grab the pants and not his underwear. She gazed to her left to allow him to have his privacy. Her face felt hot as she gently pulled it down past his thighs. When the pants fell to his feet he stepped back slowly making it sit on the floor next to the shirt. Belle got up. He was so close to her she could feel his body heat and hear every breath he took. She expected at any time he would yell at her for being so shy, for not even looking at him, but out of mercy no words came. She trembled remembering her promise. Forcing herself she glanced down at his body and grabbed for his briefs. She felt him put his hands on hers stopping the motion. She immediately made eye contact with him and saw he looked concerned.

"Leave those on, please." He said kindly. Belle lifted her hands releasing the fabric. He let go of her hands and stepped back. A sadness masked his face when she allowed herself to look at him. His right leg was stripped with old white scars. "My cane, please."

Belle turned away and got on her knees to the floor. She stretched out her arm to feel him take the cane. She picked up the garments and turned to exit the door.

"Thank you." Mr. Gold said quietly. "It is very painful in the morning to undress."

Belle hugged the clothing continuing to walk out the bedroom as the doors shut behind her. She knew it wasn't really laundry that he wanted, but help. She didn't know what she felt at the moment.

* * *

><p>Upon seeing Belle Ruby rushed to hug her. She allowed herself to be comforted by her close friend.<p>

"What's wrong? Did he make you wash blood stained evidence of his unholy night rituals? "Ruby teased, or so Belle hoped.

"I…don't think I can talk about it actually." Belle spoke, still astonished. "So…did you ever have to help him before?" Belle asked rubbing her arm.

"Urgh once I had to clean his car because someone egged it. It was sort of like 'punish the whole town because of one kid'. Still haven't figured out who to thank."

"No I don't mean like that, I mean…_help_ him."

Ruby turned to her curiously. "Like, up the stairs?"

Belle dragged Ruby to the back and spoke in hushed tones. "He wanted me to do laundry today so I helped him _undress!_"

Ruby opened her mouth in shock and then started laughing.

"Ruby it's NOT funny!"

"Well tell me is he hung?" Ruby grabbed her stomach laughing. "Is there another reason he needs a cane? Like it's putting too much weight on one side and he needs the support?"

"Ruby shhhhhhhh!" Belle giggled.

Ruby laughed so hard tears formed under her lashes. "I'm sor- I'm sorry! I just thought you were in so much trouble-" she grabbed on to Belle's shoulders for support. Belle shook her off.

"What would I do without you?" Belle laughed as she put her order pad in her pocket. She grabbed the two pots still laughing and made her way on the floor. She could hear Ruby's belly laughs through the glass.

"Hello, Mr. Gold. How are you today?" Belle smiled sweetly. Mr. Gold didn't have his paper.

"Fine." Mr. Gold pushed his coffee cup towards Belle shortly.

"Regular or decaff?"

"Regular." He shifted uncomfortably.

She poured the cup observing Mr. Gold's behavior. He looked upset.

"It's not particularly nice laughing at others for their shortcomings." Mr. Gold remarked hesitating. His arms were folded across his chest as he averted her gaze.

"What?" Belle felt fear build. She tried to remember quickly how much of Ruby's conversation he could have possibly heard.

"My scars are a part of my past. Although you may find my abnormality amusing, I would have hoped you'd been more discreet."

"Oh-oh no- Ruby and I weren't laughing about that-" Belle could see he was unconvinced. "I am discreet- I would never-"

"Nevermind." Mr. Gold cut her off. He pulled a newspaper from his side jacket and started to read it.

"It doesn't matter you know, the scars." Belle said gently. "They don't bother me." He was unresponsive but she saw some tension leave his body. She walked away.

* * *

><p>The screen to the door was left open to the mansion. Belle held a fancy package of Mr. Gold's pajamas to her chest as she looked in through the glass. She was proud of herself for being on time today. "Mr. Gold?" she called opening the screen. Walking into the room Mr. Gold sitting on the side of the bed rubbing his leg flinching.<p>

"Belle…come in." He reached over to grab yellow bottles of pills. They littered his side table.

"If this is a bad time I can always come back." Belle interjected still holding the package.

"Don't be silly. You won't be late for work." Mr. Gold put two very large pills in his mouth and threw back his head to swallow them. Belle set down the package of clothing next to him on the bed. She waited for his orders but none came. She began to feel foolish standing there in his bedroom while he was crippled by pain. Looking to her left there was a glorious pedestal unusually higher than the other furniture. Curious, she got on her tippy toes and put a gentle hand on the item sitting upon it.

"What is this?" Belle looked at a dusty tome. Its spine was worn and tattered with age, or love, she couldn't tell which. She was told when a book looked wrecked it was because the person who had it loved it very, very much. She found that odd.

"Read it to me." He said with new vigor. "Read page 304. The last paragraph, if you please."

"You don't want to start from the beginning?"

"I've memorized the beginning. Please." She saw that he had a sort of desperation in his demeanor.

Belle slowly opened the book, and saw that there was handwriting with blotchy black ink littering the pages. The last paragraph on 304 was underlined with a heavy hand. She hesitated to find her place.

"And she looked up and saw not a man, but a beast. His nostrils breathed fire and with an ox head the muscles pulsed in it's neck to destroy her…she was sure of it. Teeth that were made for ripping erupted like shards of glass between his lips. A roar came forth with a hunger that could not be satiated. The only part of him that was human was his eyes, but they too were covered in a film of sorrow. With those eyes he saw Beauty, a tenderness the beast could not comprehend. She took pity on him because it was not his nature. She wondered if there was…"

"…go on…"

"She wondered if there was enough love and pity in her to transform the beast back into a man."

None of them said anything for a while. Belle put the book back on the pedestal. She then sat next to Mr. Gold on the bed. "Do you need-"

"Please don't speak." He interrupted. "Please…sit here with me. For a while."

They both felt the heaviness of the silence in awe of how much they needed each other's company. Belle turned to face him but it was too late, he had already beaten her into the kiss. His left hand positioned itself on her in such a way she could only assume he had expected her to try to leave. His other hand grasped at her hair tightly. She didn't think she could have stopped even if she wanted to. Belle did feel pity for him, like the passage, as his violent need for affection was thoroughly conveyed by the force of his caress.

He let her go gradually allowing her to become independent from the bold kiss. He looked at her with pleading eyes, like she should have known an answer to a question.

"There is no power or object in this time or the next that can keep me from loving you till the end of my forever." He promised. He didn't need to though. Somehow she had always known.

"Why are you so sad?" Belle stroked his cheek feeling wetness on her hand.

"You could never love me. It's not in the stars."

"But I do."

It was the affirmation he needed. He pushed her down against the bed with his hand against her chest. She submitted feeling the strength of him as her hair fell against the comforter spreading in a messy circle. His mouth tightened as she saw the deep longing in his eyes examining her clothes. He pulled down a couple buttons on her top to show her bra. Like a child who had been too exposed to candy he shook in anticipation. She shifted her skirt down to reveal her panties. He began to pull down both his pants and briefs. She didn't look down but at the ceiling of the bed. He pulled off his shirt and rolled on top of her completely naked. She felt his hardness on her leg as he began to kiss her.

She interrupted him and pushed him away as she pulled her top over her head.

"Let me take those off." He said quickly referring to her underwear. She grinned wondering how many times he had thought about it.

He gently held her back as he unhooked her bra. She cuddled close hugging him around his neck enjoying the heat from his body. She let go bouncing back on the bed. He looked over her approving his prize. He then proceeded to pull the corners of her panties down past her scratched up legs. He glared at her.

"This is what you want? I won't be able to stop." He warned seriously.

"I think so…" She breathed.

"No. That's not good enough." He hesitated looking at her naked body. "Don't say yes unless you mean it. I can't stop myself."

"Yes."

He laid back down on top of her. They both embraced as he pulled himself inside of her. In mutual love and rhythm he began to mate with her. Gasps of pleasure left her mouth as he pushed.

"I've wanted this for so long-" he grunted by her ear pushing harder.

"I believe you!" Her eyes wide she gasped taking in the ecstasy.

She felt his hardness break inside of her. Unmoving they both tried to catch their breath. He hugged her in the bed.

"I love you, Mr. Gold."

"You can call me…Rumplestiltskin."

"…That's your name?"

"Yes."

I love you, Rumplestiltskin."

"You do…now. So let me live this moment. Let me have it to remember."

"What do you mean?" Belle got up from the bed and looked down on his face.

"Nothing is sure in this place, Belle. You might not remember what we've done…in another place, another time. This is like one big dream. But I will hold on to it. Forever." Rumplestiltskin looked right past her. Belle laid down and folded her hand in his.

* * *

><p>"Why do you spin so much? I doubt you donate to charity."<p>

"To forget."

"Forget what?"

"I've already forgotten!" Rumplestiltskin laughed madly. But he was a grand liar. He would always remember the memories of Belle that could not be taken away from him.

* * *

><p>AN: The end? For this fanfic! I will make another Belle/Rumple fic, but it'll be in fairytale land this time. Happy reading!


End file.
